Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul
by cilladee
Summary: Friends attend an new boarding school on a ship that travels around the world for the school year. They experience love, hate, death, and more! Pairings unfold during the story.
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul

**A/N: **hello hello! This is my second fanfic even though I came up with this idea before my first one, Waiting for Wings, I don't really like that one :P I'm still deciding whether or not I'm going to finish it. anywho I hope you like this one! Pairings will unfold as the story goes on :D

**Summary:** The boys and the girls go to boarding school on a ship that travels around the world! When they discover the biggest change in their life, the adventure goes all out! To find someone, and to lose someone, to hate someone, to love someone, all in this fanfic, Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em and I never will! ( pouts : ) ("'em" meaning Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny!)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Lacus!" yelled a blonde hair girl. She stretched her arm into the strap of her backpack her face grew redder and redder by the second.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," a girl with long pink hair said while getting out of a long black limo. She turned her attention to the chauffeurs in suits and directed them what to do with the rest of the luggage. Two other girls hopped out of the car. One had short brown hair and the other had long and black hair. The brown haired one stopped beside Lacus.

"Don't worry Lacus. They know what to do. Cagalli looks like she's gone insane," Miriallia Haww said with a grin.

"I know but--," complained Lacus.

"Come on," said Shiho, the girl with black hair. Her voice was calm and her hands rested in her pockets. She then put on her sunglasses that were hung at the front of her shirt and walked towards Cagalli's direction.

Lacus opened her mouth to say something, but closed it instinctively. She knew better than to argue with Shiho.

"Fine," Lacus finally said. Miriallia took her arm and ran towards Cagalli, pulling Lacus behind her.

_It's huge..._ thought Cagalli. The blonde studied the humungous white ship in front of her.

Like she had just read Cagalli's mind, Lacus began to look at the ship as well. "This is so exciting! Think about it Mirr! School at this place for a whole year!"

"I know! It's gonna be a blast!" echoed Miriallia. The four friends headed to the direction of their new boarding school, each thinking about what to expect in the upcoming year will be.

-

"Yzak calm down!" exclaimed a dark skinned boy. He stood beside his friend with silver hair, and tried to reason with him.

"Damn it! Why does he take so freaking long Dearka? He's probably fixing his hair right now. Or picking out what outfit to wear today," Yzak Jule complained, like Athrun was a girl.

"I'll go get him now! Just stay here and find something to do that won't piss you off even more. Sit down, take a shower, have a drink, raid the refrigerator, look through Athrun's drawer, I don't care, just calm down!" Dearka answered angrily. Without waiting for an answer, he stomped upstairs. _Damn it! Athrun's dead! Now Yzak's gonna be pissed for the whole day! _He heard Yzak yelling at him from downstairs, about how the time they found him looking through Athrun's drawers was a misunderstanding. Dearka wanted to make fun of Yzak, but then decided there was no time for that at the moment.

Dearka kicked open Athrun's bedroom door.

"You're dead Zala!" he yelled. Athrun turned around, surprised. He was in the middle of zipping up a bag on his bed.

"Dearka, wha--," Athrun began with a confused look.

"Long story short. Yzak's mad because you're so lady-like slow, and he'll be pissed the whole day and worst of all, he'll scare all the chicks away!" Dearka explained in one breath.

"Oh sorry Dearka, I was just about to come down." Athrun checked if he'd packed everything, "Okay let's go."

"Damn it Athrun," muttered Dearka under his breath. As the two friends went down the stairs, the front door opened. A head popped in from outside.

"What's the hold up?" asked the boy.

"Oh nothing, just that Athrun's so FREAKING SLOW!" yelled Yzak. His face was already bright red.

"Well they're down now so let's go," Kira Yamato said, seeing Dearka and Athrun at the bottom of the stairs. He went back outside to the car.

-

"Luna, where do we go?" asked a red hair girl. She stared at a sheet with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Shinn, Mayu, Rey!" Lunamaria Hawke ignored her sister and ran up to the threesome that just came out of the cab.

"Hey Luna," said Shinn Asuka. He had black hair and flaming red eyes. He seemed to be tired and bored.

"Let's not waste time and go," said Rey with a stern voice. With out waiting, he headed towards the ship. Mayu and Meyrin shrugged at each other and linked arms. The rest of the group followed their blonde friend.

-

"Fllay, I'm tired, can't you help hold some stuff?" asked Abby. She dropped the bags on the floor and fell down with them.

Fllay sighed annoyed. "No, I cant Abby, can't you see I'm busy looking for hot guys?" She then spotted a group of boys stepping out of a black limo across from her. She watched a brown haired boy climb out of the car and studied him carefully.

"This is about to get interesting...," Fllay said to herself.

"Come on Abby, let's go," the red head walked like a supermodel, leaving her best friend behind.

"Wait Fllay!" Abby picked herself up, and ran after her.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? This is kind of like prologue-ish but kind of not. I've pretty much introduced a lot of the characters that will have some major role later on (there will be abit more later on). Now, if you will, please review! Keep in mind that this is only the second fanfic, so go easy! I'll see if you like it or not first, then I'll put up the second chapter D 


	2. Chapter 2:Falling Boy's Mistakes

Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul

**A/N:** Okay fine, I know i said i'll wait for review on the first chapter first, but I thought, how can you review on such a short chapter? So here's the second chapter! Enjoy!

**Summary:** The boys and the girls go to boarding school on a ship that travels around the world! When they discover the biggest change in their life, the adventure goes all out! To find someone, and to lose someone, to hate someone, to love someone, all in this fanfic, Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul!

**Disclaimer:** If I told you I owned Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny, would you believe me? Obviously not, because I don't! Waaaa! Leave me and read while I hide in my corner!

* * *

Chapter 2: Falling Boy's Mistakes "This place is pretty awesome," Athrun said as he stepped out of the library. After the group had left their bags with the volunteers that brought it to their room, they decided to check the place out. 

"I know! Look at all the babes!" exclaimed Dearka.

Kira smiled as he watched his hopeless friend check out every girl, only making them run away. Dearka noticed this and turned around with one hand on his hip and the other hand pointed right at Yzak's face.

"It's your fault! Your popping veins are scaring them away!" Dearka said angrily and pretended to sulk.

"Shut up!" yelled Yzak. "It's Zala's fault, not mine, that bastard was so slow!"

"Guys, calm down," said Kira, trying to calm the two down. Of course it didn't work.

"You shut up too, Yamato. You little b—,"

"There's no point in complaining Yzak, we're all here now anyways," said Athrun, cutting Yzak off. He continued to walk towards the pool, tuning his friends out. He sat down on the stairwell across from the café and closed his eyes.

"No! You honestly think I'd wear that. You must be crazy! I can't believe you never told me!" yelled a voice that caught Athrun's attention. He opened his eyes to look for the source of the loud voice. He watched as a person with short blonde hair walked past the pool, not paying attention to the people now currently staring at her. He couldn't make out if it was a girl or a guy, but he did know that that person was the person who is yelling.

Athrun chuckled to himself and stood up. _Sounds like Yzak. _

-

"Damn it Lacus, If I knew about the uniforms, I wouldn't have come!" yelled Cagalli angrily as she walked faster, away from her pink-haired friend.

"That's the reason why I didn't tell you!" said Lacus, trying to reason with her.

Shiho caught up to Cagalli and stopped her. "Stop making such a scene. It's not that big of a deal."

"Wow, you're the one to talk. I bet you aren't too happy about them either!" retorted Cagalli.

"Skirts aren't that bad Cagalli, really, they aren't," said Miriallia. She finally had caught up to them.

"Whatever, leave me alone," muttered Cagalli. She turned around, still walking, and shot a very dirty look at all her friends. With that, she ran away.

"Stupid Lacus, who does she think she is, not telling me something as important as this. She c—," Cagalli looked up to as she felt her walking into someone and fell.

"Ow...," Cagalli mumbled to herself.

"What's your problem, man. Watch where you're going!" shouted a voice. Cagalli looked up to see a boy with flaming red eyes and black hair.

"Excuse me? You're the one that walked into me! Whats wrong with you?" shouted Cagalli back to the boy. _Who the hell is this kid?_

"Are you dumb or something? God! You clearly walked into me, buddy. I don't know who you are, but don't mess with me," threatened the boy. Calling Cagalli dumb clearly isn't one of the smartest things to do.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Your mom obviously didn't teach you to be nice to girls!" Cagalli was fuming. No one calls her dumb and gets away with it.

"You're a—," started Shinn.

"Cagalli!"

Cagalli heard Miriallia behind her.

"Don't run away like that! Lacus is—Who's this?" Miriallia looked at Shinn, and then Cagalli again.

"You're a girl?" said Shinn, confused.

_What's wrong with this kid?_ "No shit I'm a girl! What did you think I was, you asshole?" Cagalli yelled at the top of her lungs.

Now Lacus and Shiho came, and they were all, including Miriallia, curious to know who the boy that made Cagalli even angrier was.

"Whatever," said Cagalli with a huff. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and ran away.

"Who are you?" asked Miriallia.

"Just someone," Shinn said. He didn't want the girl's friends yelling at him or anything. He looked up to look at the girls. One had short brown hair, the other one with long black hair, and the last one had pink--

"Lacus Clyne?" he said in amazement.

"That's me," answered Lacus.

"Oh my god! It's Lacus Clyne! AHHH!" yelled a girl standing near the library. In no time, fans started rushing towards Lacus with pens, paper, and cameras.

"Damn it..." Shinn heard the girl with long black hair say under her breath.

_Crazy girl with a nosy girl, silent girl, and a famous pop singer. What a weirdo..._he thought. Just like that, Shinn weaved his way through the crowd with the blonde hair and golden eyes on his mind. _Cagalli..._

Cagalli ran and ran and ran until she arrived at the front deck of the giant ship. _I hate this place._ Why did Lacus bring her here in the first place? _This is so lame._ Cagalli walked up the deck stairs, buried in her own pity questions. Suddenly, she felt herself walk into another person. She slipped off the next step and slowly began to fall. A hand reached out to grab her and within a split second, she hit the ground.

_Ow...wait, it doesn't hurt._ Cagalli opened her eyes. All she saw was the front of a black t-shirt and the faint smell of watermelon shampoo. It felt like days until she realized she was on top of someone. She gasped and scrambled quickly to get off. Suddenly, Cagalli felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you okay?" a voice said. Cagalli looked up to be caught in the persons deep green eyes. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Huh? Oh...um...oh yeah," Cagalli has never been so embarrassed. And she's _still_ on top of the guy. "I'm...gonna...ahem, go." She gave a small forced smile and attempted to stand. The same jab in the foot came again, causing her to fall on the stranger _again_.

"Looks like you twisted something there. You shouldn't be walking," said the boy.

"No I didn't, and I can walk," snapped Cagalli. She was in such a bad mood right now she could probably breathe fire. She pushed the hair out of her face and pushed herself off the ground, only to get the same results. She wasn't going to be embarrassed again. She was about to do it again when she heard the boy say something.

"A girl?" he asked himself quietly. "A girl. Definitly a girl."

This just probably popped the last vein in Cagalli's body.

"Excuse me?" said Cagalli in a very rude tone. "What's with you boys these days damn it! I'm a girl, okay? Get it in your big fat freaking heads!" She yelled. She stood up again, and fell, stood again, and fell, and again, and again, and again, until the point where Cagalli's ankle hurt so much she didn't have the strength to do it anymore. What made her even more angry was that the boy was still standing there, watching her.

Cagalli felt like crying. She has never been so humiliated in her life. She hates this ship. She hates all her friends. She hates that black hair guy. She hates this green eyed guy. She hates everything!

Suddenly the boy knelt down in front of her with his back facing her.

"Hop on," he said. He turned his head around and smiled. Cagalli blushed to a deep red.

"No thanks," Cagalli said, even though there was nothing else she could do.

"Okay fine then. I'll just leave you here," said the boy with a jokingly smile. He pretended to walk away slowly.

"Fine!" Cagalli shouted.

"Oh, so now she wants help," he said smartly.

"Shut up," said Cagalli, giving him a dirty look. For some reason she couldn't stop blushing.

"Since you look so cute when you blush, I'll help you." The boy laughed.

"What?" Cagalli asked, looking up with her jaw wide open. The boy knelt down.

"Just kidding. Now get on. I'll take you to the nurses' office," he said.

Cagalli obediently climbed onto his back and soon he started to walk. She got a good sniff of his hair too.

"I'm Athrun," he announced. Cagalli was extremely exhausted and began to slowly fall asleep. She whispered his name and got one last sniff of watermelons and fell asleep. _Athrun...

* * *

_

**A/N: **Eeek! I love writing about Athrun and Cagalli! Hoped you liked this chapter. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3:Reunited and Forgotten

Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul

**A/N:** Okay, here's the third! This chapter will include more of them meeting and them getting to their rooms. (Also with some reuniting o )

**Summary:** The boys and the girls go to boarding school on a ship that travels around the world! When they discover the biggest change in their life, the adventure goes all out! To find someone, and to lose someone, to hate someone, to love someone, all in this fanfic, Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul!

**Disclaimer:** lifts hand I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny and I never will.

Chapter 3: Reunited and Forgotten

"I hope Cagalli knows where the room is. What would she eat? What if she gets cold? What if—," Lacus stopped. "We're here?"

"Yep," replied Miriallia. She fumbled with the key as she took it out of her pocket. She put it in the lock and gave a small twist. The lock unlocked with a click and Miriallia opened the door.

"Mother of—Lacus, you really know how to get the best room of the bunch!" exclaimed Milly. She quickly kicked of her shoes and sat on the leather couch in from of the flat screen tv. Even Shiho, who was almost always emotionless, looked excited. She took off her shoes and walked around the living room. Then she sat down with Milly and joined her quietly to see how much channels they had on the tv. Lacus slowly slipped her shoes off, placed them on the shoe rack, walked into a room furnished like an office, and sat down on the chair. She was too worried about Cagalli to be excited. She also didn't notice the lights were still off so she was sitting in still darkness.

_"Chairman Zala and I have decided that you and his son, Athrun, will get married," said a middle aged man with blonde hair. _

A 5 year old Lacus sat on the swing excitedly and jumped off running to her dad. "Where is he daddy?" she asked excitedly. A pink Haro bounced towards her from the house.

"Hi," said a tiny voice behind Lacus. A boy with blue hair stood shyly with a white daisy in his small hands. Lacus ran up to him and gave him a big hug. After they separated, the flower fell out of Athrun's hands in little bits. They both stared at it for a second.

_"Those were for you," said Athrun. Lacus didn't think for another second about the flower though, and took Athrun by the hand. "Let's go plan the wedding!" Lacus ran into the house with Athrun hand still tight in her her's. _

Lacus gave herself a small laugh at the memory. She was so energetic when she was little_. _

"That's my flight," said a 14 year old Athrun. They were standing outside the departure gates at the Orb airport. "I'll call you when I get there."

"Okay," said a 14 year old Lacus. She looked away, to hide the sadness in her eyes. Athrun looked at her and smiled. "I promise to email, call, write to you every day. Well, not every day, but every week. Okay?" He gave Lacus a small kiss on the forehead, turned and entered the gates, leaving Lacus standing there with a white daisy in her hand that Athrun had secretly slipped in her hand during the kiss. That was also the first time Athrun had kissed her.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes. She saw a blurry face of a boy with dark blue hair beside her. Her senses slowly cam back to her. _Athrun!_

"Oh my god! Where am I? Where's—who...who are...Athrun!" Cagalli couldn't catch her breath.

"Whoa slow down there!" said Athrun with a laugh. "Remember? You fell, twisted your ankle, and I offered to carry you on my back. Then you fell asleep."

Everything slowly began coming back to Cagalli slowly. The boarding school on a ship. Lacus and the uniforms. The boy with black hair. Everything.

"Is she awake?"

Cagalli turned around. A girl with short, magenta-coloured hair walked in from another room.

"Yeah," Athrun answered the girl. "This is Lunamaria. The nurses' office was closed when I got there. Lunamaria, her sister, Meyrin, and another girl just happened to be nearby and offered to help. Apparently, Meyrin knows how to treat twisted ankles pretty well."

Two other girls walked into the room as Athrun was explaining to Cagalli what had happened.

The girl with long brown hair talked first.

"Hi. I'm Mayu. This is Meyrin." She pointed to a girl with dark pink hair held up in pigtails.

Meryrin gave a small smile but didn't say anything. Mayu then turned to her sister.

"Shinn and Rey's coming over now so we can all go out to that restaurant for dinner. Athrun, Cagalli, would you like to join us?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I don't think I should. I—."

"Of course we will," said Athrun.

"Excuse me? I barely know you," said Cagalli with a frown.

"Well, they did help you for one thing. The least you could do is accept their invitation," said Athrun.

"So now you're telling me what to do too?" Cagalli snapped back.

"We'd love it if you could come," Meyrin suddenly said.

_People are so pushy these days _thought Cagalli in her head. With a big sigh, she agreed to go.

Athrun smiled at her and it was then that she noticed that he was also holding her hand. Cagalli quickly pulled her hand away and looked away, blushing again. She made a quick glance at Athrun, and found out he was also blushing. For some reason, as much as Athrun pissed her off, she could never bring herself to hate him. It was so confusing. Her heart pounded even when though her mind yelled for it to stop. Just then the door opened.

"Mayu, I—," said a boy with flaming red eyes. He suddenly spotted Cagalli sitting on the couch and stopped. Cagalli couldn't believe her eyes. It was the boy from before. There was a long pause before someone talked and broke him and Cagalli's confused stares.

"Cagalli?" asked Athrun worriedly.

"You're that—."

Shinn stopped midway into his sentence. He was too shocked to finish it. He could tell he wasn't the only one.

"Do you know my brother?" asked Mayu.

"Um...yeah I guess you could say that," said Cagalli. She felt so uncomfortable and she wished so hard at that moment that she was with Lacus and them again. "Uh...I'm gonna...'hem, go...now," said Cagalli quickly standing up and fast-walked to the door. "Thanks a lot Meyrin, Luna, Mayu, Athrun," she said quickly and left.

"Cagalli, wait!" Shinn and Athrun both said at the same time. They looked at each other and turned red. Cagalli stopped and turned around.

Athrun walked past Shinn. "I'll walk you to your room." Within a moment, the two were gone, leaving Shinn at the door.

"You know you don't have to walk to my room with me," Cagalli said after awhile. "My ankle doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I have to go to my room anyways," said Athrun. For a few minutes, they both walked in silence.

"Who were they?" asked Shinn, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth at the same time. They were at the restaurant on the lowest floor of the ship and had finally gotten a table.

"Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli twisted her ankle and we just happen to see them ouside the nurses' office. It was closed so Meyrin offered to help," explained Mayu, "And don't talk with your mouth full. See? I have a bit of your mashed potatoes in my soup!"

"Anyways, the real question is how do you know Cagalli?" asked Luna, putting down her fork and leaning forward towards the other side of the table, where Shinn was.

"Oh...um...nothing really. I just bumped into her earlier and we kinda got into this huge fight but then she left with a bunch of her friends," Shinn replied. "Oh yeah! And guess what? One of her friends was Lacus Clyne! She's actually on this ship and a bet she's going to start school here too." Luna, Meyrin, and Mayu all looked at each other excitedly.

"That is so cool! I never would have imagined!" exclaimed Mayu. "Maybe I'll be able to get an autograph too!" Luna glanced sneakily at Rey and grinned.

"I know Rey secretly has a Lacus picture stashed in his wallet," she revealed. Shinn burst out laughing and reached for Rey's pocket.

"That is definitely not true, Luna. Don't make up these things," he said sternly, pulling himself out of Shinn's reach. But Rey quietly went back to his spaghetti, hiding his blushing face.

"I think I'm here," said Cagalli, looking down on the piece of paper in her hand and the door number on her left. She read Lacus's neat writing which said 707, the same number on the door. "Yep, this is it." She looked at Athrun, who also was checking a small piece of paper.

"Wow, talk about a coincidence. I'm in 706," he said with a chuckle. He pointed to the door on the right. Cagalli looked at the door number on her right. _Oh my god, it _is_ 706! _Cagalli's suddenly felt happy, although she didn't know why.

"Thanks so much for being nice to me today Athrun. I definitely owe you one," said Cagalli, stepping towards her door.

"How about a dinner then," asked Athrun, before Cagalli knocked.

"Excuse me? Are you asking me out?" said Cagallit raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. Just a friendly gesture. Glad to be your friend, Cagalli," Athrun said with a smile. The 707 door suddenly swung opened causing the both of them to jump with surprise.

"Oh my goodness! Cagalli! I thought I heard your voice out here! I'm so glad you found the room oka—," Lacus stopped when her eyes met Athrun's.

"L-Lacus!" stuttered Athrun. He was so shocked he couldn't get one more word out of his mouth. Cagalli looked at the two, very confused at what was happening.

"Lacus, you know Athrun?" Cagalli asked. She was now worried about how Lacus could be so quiet.

"Cagalli, I made some instant noodles inside for you," Lacus said, still looking at Athrun while gently shoving Cagalli inside.

"What? I—," Cagalli stepped inside willingly, now extremely confused.

"I'll be back in a second," urging Lacus. She finally looked at her with pleading eyes and Cagalli nodded and went inside. She shut the door behind her and leaned back on the door. _Did Lacus know Athrun?_ Cagalli pressed her ear against the wooden door to try and eavesdrop but she couldn't hear their voices. Cagalli's heart pounded impatiently, waiting for her best friend to come back.

"So how've you been?" asked Athrun. Lacus and he started to take a walk around the deck.

"Really good actually," answered Lacus. She felt an unpleasant awkward feeling when talking to Athrun for some reason. She was fine talking to Athrun two years ago. Athrun felt sweat drip down his neck, even though the ocean breeze was quite cool that night.

"How long has it been since I last talked to you?" he asked. They stopped and Lacus leaned against the railing. Wind blew through her long pink hair, and her eyes sparkled, reflecting the moonlit sea. He had almost forgotten how beautiful Lacus was.

"One whole year, 3 monthes, and 6 days," recited Lacus. She turned to Athrun and smiled. Athrun blinked at her.

"Very accurate," laughed Athrun. "As expected from the great idol, Lacus Clyne." He did a small playful bow, making Lacus laughed as well.

"Of course," joked Lacus, flipping her hair back like a stuck up diva. Lacus suddenly felt all the awkward feeling go away, making Lacus very relieved.

"Which is exactly why you're one day off," said Athrun. Now it was Lacus's turn to blink at Athrun.

"Really? I thought I was the only one that kept count," Lacus smirked. "I guess you were always better at keeping track of things. I think I missed it when  
my—," Lacus stopped, her mouth froze. Athrun saw and touched her arm.

"I know. It's okay. Don't think about it," Athrun whispered softly in her ear. Lacus felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

"I missed you, Athrun. I really did!" sobbed Lacus. "I wished I'd talked to you sooner! It's just everything with my mom and then with my dad I just—," The word stuck in Lacus throat and she swallowed hard between her hiccup.

"I should have sent you a letter too. I knew what you were going through and I thought you didn't want... anyways its okay now. How about a dinner to catch up on all the things that happened in that one year, 3 months, and 7 days?" he said wiping the tears on Lacus's face. Athrun took Lacus's hand and led her back to the direction of their rooms.

They arrived back at the doors and Lacus had stopped crying. She managed to work up a smile.

"Thanks for letting me cry all over you after two minutes of seeing each other again," Lacus said.

"I'm in 706 and breakfast tomorrow at eight okay?" decided Athrun. Lacus gave a big nod and turned around to head inside her dorm.

"Lacus, I missed you," Athrun suddenly said. He pulled her around and gave her a quick kiss. After he unlocked his door and dashed out of Lacus's sight.

Cagalli stood frozen at the door with her eyes wide open. _Lacus cried? Reuniting? Their having breakfast tomorrow? He missed her? _Cagalli felt a surge of jealousy and started walking up to the stairs. She shook her head. _I'm not jealous of Lacus..._

**A/N:** The kissed at the end really surprised me...I didn't even plan for it to happen/ And what happened to the dinner Athrun promised Cagalli? And Shinn and Athrun calling after Cagalli at the same time? AND what happened to Kira, Yzak, Dearka, Stellar, Sting, Auel, and Fllay? I'll include Kira pretty soon. He'll always be my favourite 3 I'm also planning a Stellar and Shinn part in this fanfci but that's way later in the story. Byeez! And review please! Also thanks to cagalli athha-zala for your review D i know i really hate making fllay more evil than she really is because...well adds more drama, everyone cant be nice. plus i need competition for a certain girl for Kira. shes part of my plan to make one of my favourite couples v


	4. Chapter 4:New and Old Faces

Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul

**A/N: **hehe next chapter! Lacus explains some things in this chapter and in here they start off their new school year!

**Summary:** The boys and the girls go to boarding school on a ship that travels around the world! When they discover the biggest change in their life, the adventure goes all out! To find someone, and to lose someone, to hate someone, to love someone, all in this fanfic, Blossoms of Ones Dead Soul!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny...sniff

* * *

Chapter 4: New and Old faces  
  
Lacus closed the door behind her with her fingers touching her lips. Shocked about what had just happened, she walked into the kitchen to get some water. Lacus grabbed a cup and went to the sink when she spotted an empty instant cup noodle beside it and remembered. _Cagalli!_ She checked the time on the clock above the tv and let out a sigh of a relief. It was only nine thirty. _Cagalli is definitely not asleep yet._ Lacus headed for the stairs when she heard Miriallia, Shiho, and Cagalli coming down talking about a game of monopoly. 

"Lacus! Want to play monopoly?" asked Mirr excitedly. She held up the box and pointed to it. "We won't have a lot of time to play after tomorrow!"

Lacus looked at Cagalli, which looked back at her, the golden eyes showing how confused Cagalli was.

"Cagalli told me you were talking to some guy outside too! Tell us about it! You haven't talked to a guy in years!" continued Mirr. Shiho stared at Lacus.

"Cagalli told us it was a boy name Athrun," she said sitting down on the floor. Lacus bit her lip and looked at Cagalli again.

"Okay Mirr, I'll play. But right after I explain something to everyone," Lacus said. She sat down on the floor beside Shiho, and the two girls followed suit.

"Athrun Zala is a very close childhood friend of mine. Also, he's my arranged fiancé," started Lacus. She held her breath and looked at Cagalli. For once, Lacus didn't know what she was thinking about. Mirr definitely looked excited. Her hand was on her mouth after she gasped. Lacus looked at Shiho. She didn't look at all surprised.

"Shiho! How the hell can you looked that calm after Lacus has just told us she has a fiancé!" said Mirr, nudging Shiho.

"I knew about it," said Shiho shortly. "I was friends with Lacus since elementary school. Didn't you know that? You can say I was also, in a way, friends with Athrun."

"Yes, Shiho knew. I met Athrun when I was 5 and we became close friends after that. When we were 14 though, he moved to the Plants. We always kept in touch until—," Lacus took a deep breath, "—until my mom died. You guys all remember right? I had that big emotional breakdown and cried every night. Then I got into that big fight with my dad. That was when I went to live with you," Lacus nodded towards Cagalli, "for two weeks. At that time, I stopped talking to Athrun because my mom absolutely loved Athrun and he reminded me of her too much. I couldn't bear the pain."

"Why didn't you tell me about him before?" Cagalli asked. She looked at her best friend and felt pity towards her. She never realized how much Lacus has gone through, but was always able to act cheerful and smile, even though Cagalli has caused trouble for her.

"I don't know. I just never found the moment to," Lacus shrugged. "I'm sorry for not telling you guys."

"No problemo," winked Mirr. Lacus looked at Cagalli but she never replied.

"When I saw Cagalli come back with him. I panicked. But we talked and we're cool. I'm going to eat breakfast with him tomorrow and catch up so I won't be able to go with you guys," Lacus said.

"He asked me to go to dinner with him," whispered Cagalli. "How could he do that when he has a fiancé? I'm going to kill him!" Cagalli expected Lacus to be shocked but was surprised when she started laughing. "Aren't you mad?"

Still giggling, Lacus said, "He told me how you hurt your ankle and how he saved you and everything. Athrun has always been the nice one and he told me he felt sorry for pushing you to eat dinner with those other people and being cheeky when you first met. He probably wanted to pay you back."

Cagalli blinked. She finally understood. One part of it, at least. Out of two years, Lacus had never told her she had a fiancé. Didn't she trust her?

"Monopoly!" Mirr yelled. She pulled out the box from behind her and quickly set things up. "Shiho, you're the bank."

"I'm always the bank. I want to be nothing for once," declared Shiho.

"Aww, but you're the best at math here!" complained Mirr.

"No is a no," said Shiho in a final way. Mirr pretend to sulk and they both laughed.

Cagalli just smiled but remained buried in her own questions. Lacus glanced at her worriedly and pretend to laugh with the other two to not make things too obvious.

"Oh god, that was fun!" Mirr put the last house into the box and headed upstairs.

"That's because you stole my money," said Shiho, trying to not sound like she was accusing Mirr.

"Stop whining," said Mirr.

Lacus looked at Cagalli as she stood up and headed upstairs unusually quietly.

"Cagalli," Lacus said softly. She touched Cagalli's arm and Cagalli turned around.

"Look, I really don't want to—," started Cagalli. Lacus had tears in her eyes that pierced right through Cagalli's anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've because we're best friends and I don't want this to change our friendship. I just didn't want to talk about Athrun because I was afraid of talking about a distant relationship. I know how you get about those things, especially right after what happened between you're parents," Lacus said quickly.

"Lacus," Cagalli called while hugging her, "It's okay, I understand."

Cagalli smiled at Lacus and Lacus smiled back, wiping her tears. "This is silly."

"I never thought you were the crying kind, Lacus. You broke your happy shell," joked Cagalli.

"It's just with Athrun coming back and all, it really reminded me of my mom. Well, goodnight then," Lacus opened the door to her room, "And Cagalli, from now on we'll tell each other everything."

_Even if it's about that small twinge of jealousy I've felt before?_

-

Light shone through Cagalli's room as the alarm clock clicked 7:50. The waves were hitting the ship gently bringing a soft breeze through the window. The calm quietness was rudely interrupted by the growl of Cagalli's stomach. She shot up from her pillow, half asleep.

"Food...," she mumbled. Cagalli let out a big yawn joined with a stretch and climbed out of bed. She slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. A perfectly clean milk carton stood on the shelf, just asking to be drunk. Cagalli took a big gulp and almost spilt it over herself when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and—

"Good morning, Cagalli," said Athrun with a huge grin on his face. He looked at Cagalli with one eyebrow raised. _Pajamas, lion slippers, bed head, milk carton..._ "I see you've just woke up."

At the sound of Athrun's voice, Cagalli stood up and scratched her head with a forced smile. "Heh heh, yeah that's right. I think Lacus is awake already. You can come in and wait for her." Cagalli opened the door wider to let Athrun in. Cagalli blinked at the three other boys that trailed behind him. One had light brown hair and lavender eyes, one with blonde hair and dark skin, and the last one with silver hair and a big frown on his face.

"Um?" Cagalli said purposely loud just so Athrun can notice.

"Oh sorry, these are my friends, Kira, Dearka, and Yzak. They seemed lonely for breakfast so maybe I thought they could join you girls," he explained.

_Wow, talk about short notice._

"Oh, uh okay," said Cagalli, resisting the sound of not wanting to in her voice. "I'm pretty sure Shiho's up but Mirr is probably still snoozing away."

"That's okay, we'll wait," said Athrun. Yzak gave scoffed, mumbling _"Girls..."_ under his breath. Cagalli turned to Yzak and raised an eyebrow.

"If you're hungry, go eat breakfast yourself. We aren't forcing you to stay you know," she said rudely. She gestured toward the door, pretending to lead the way. Yzak glared at her and for a second Cagalli actually thought he was going to go.

"Don't mind him, he's just being stupid," said Dearka, laughing with Kira. "I'll give you props for telling him off though. Most people get intimidated by his evil glare."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go upstairs and get the others. You guys can watch tv or something," Cagalli said, "Oh, and here comes Lacus now."

Lacus walked down the stairs wearing a stunning blue knee-length dress with white flaps at the top, ending at her shoulder. Cagalli gave her a small thumbs up and ran past her to get Miriallia and Shiho. Behind her she heard Lacus say, "Oh my gosh! Dearka! Yzak! I haven't seen you since forever!"

-

"So Miriallia eh?" said Dearka, looking up and down at Mirr grinning evilly.

"Right...," Mirr said rolling her eyes at Cagalli and sitting down at one of the chairs at the table.

"I guessed that Mirr was a nickname. Funny, that's Lacus's sister's name," explained Dearka. Miriallia chocked on the water and hit her chest to get some air.

"Lacus has a sister?" Mirr asked with a very surprised look on her face. "Did you know?" She asked Shiho and Cagalli and both slowly nodded.

"Actually, it's a twin sister. I went to school with her along with these guys in the beginning of elementary school. But then after, Lacus's dad sent her to Paris to live with their grandparents. Lacus doesn't really remember her because her dad never let her talk to Mia." Shiho said. She waved to a waiter to take their order.

"You're still the same old Shii. Remembers everything. And I mean _everything_," said Yzak.

"Yeah I noticed too," echoed Dearka. Cagalli thought to herself and tried not to laugh._ Shii?_

"Well Cagalli, tell us about how you met Athrun yesterday. He didn't tell us anything," Kira mentioned, turning his attention to Cagalli. The rest of the did the same, all eager to here the tale.

"Um, theres really no need for that," Cagalli forced a smile and tried to change everyone's attention to something else as she nervously drank her water.

"Aw, Cagalli don't be like that. Tell us!" Mirr whined. Cagalli sighed painfully as she didn't want to talk about it at all.

"Fine, it first started after I walked away from a guy who...,"

After Cagalli began telling them, she couldn't seem to stop. The word just kept flowing out of her mouth on their own. She started thinking about the situation to herself. She never noticed how nice Athrun really was. He never left Cagalli like he said he would when she stubbornly tried to walk on a twisted ankle. He never complained when Cagalli was being mean. He stayed by her until she got back to her room and never thought about himself and how hungry he was. He could've gone to dinner with Luna and them instead of walking back with her.

When Cagalli got to the part where Shinn had came into the room, the food arrived and the waitress almost spilled the coffee because of Mirr. She had let out a big yell, saying how much of a chance could that have happened. After getting all the food to where it should be, Cagalli continued her story.

"So that was it," finished Cagalli, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She couldn't help but notice Kira's face when she told them Athrun had asked her out to a dinner.

"_Good morning everyone! This is your principal, Mr. Dullindal," _The announcements were heard everywhere and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen._ "We would just like to remind you that in half an hour, there will be a 'Beginning of School Year' assembly in gym #2 on the 3rd floor."_

"How about we go there together and meet up with Lacus and Athrun there as well?" suggested Kira.

"Sure!" said Mirr pushing her chair out and standing.

"Yzak will take care of the bill," said Dearka walking towards the exit without noticing the mad look on Yzaks face.

"DEARKA!" he yelled after him. The group headed for 3rd floor and in the end Shiho payed the bill, leaving Yzak incredibly embarrassed.

-

"Meyrin! Do you have my hair brush?" Luna yelled from the washroom. Meyrin looked up from the laptop screen. " Wait a second, I have it here!" Meyrin walked down the stairs when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to the door, and opened it. A girl with short blonde hair and magenta coloured eyes looked around the dorm.

"Hi," said Meyrin. The girl didn't reply and walked in dragging a small luggage bag and a backpack. "Um," said Meyrin again. The girl looked at her and dropped her bag. "You are...?"

"Stellar," she said. They stood there for a moment until Luna and Mayu walked downstairs.

"Meyrin? Where were you and my brush? I had to borrow—," she stopped in front of Stellar. "Who is she?"

"Oh, she's our room mate. These rooms are for four people, you know. Am I right?" Mayu smiled at Stellar, who was daydreaming and did not hear a word Mayu said.

"Right," said Luna. "I'm Lunamaria, nice to meet you." Stellar ignored her and walked towards the window.

"Ocean...," she mumbled to herself.

"Her name's Stellar, I think," Meyrin said. the silent bunch jumped to the sound of knocking at the door.

"Coming," said Mayu loudly. She opened the door and Shinn and Rey walked in. "To the assembly right?" Shinn asked.

"Um, Stellar, I don't know if you heard, but there's an assembly down in gym #2 on the 3rd floor. It starts in ten minutes. You should go if you don't want to stand at the back," Meyrin told Stellar. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Stellar!" yelled a boy outside the door. He had aqua blue hair and his hands were placed in his pockets. Stellar's face lit up and ran towards the door.

"Auel! Sting!"

"You...?" Shinn started. Auel looked at Shinn with the same surprised face.

"What are you doing here, Shinn?" the boy with lime green hair behind Auel asked them.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," said Shinn.

"Well, we came to pick up Stellar. Bye," Sting ended the conversation abruptly. Rey looked at Luna. "Your new roommate?" Luna nodded. "Yours?" she asked. Rey nodded and looked at Shinn.

"They were so rude this morning," Shinn added. "Ready? We're going to be late."

"Yeah," Mayu said. The group walked out the door and headed to the gym for the assembly.

**

* * *

A/N:** Sigh. I feel like I'm repeating words over and over again. My vocabulary isn't very good, sorry about that. Looking in the thesaurus is annoying too. And the words just never seem to fit. Well anyways, review please, and I'll get the next chapter to you all soon D. 


End file.
